Grawp
|marital=Single |alias=Grawpy (by Hagrid) - "“All righ’, Grawpy?” said Hagrid - "“Good boy, Grawpy!” he bellowed through the hole in the window." |title= |hidep= |species=Giant |gender=Male |height=Sixteen feet - "See, with giantesses, what counts is producin’ good big kids, and he’s always been a bit on the runty side fer a giant — on’y sixteen foot —”" - "He was, as Hagrid had said, at least sixteen feet tall." - "“Grawp’s about sixteen feet tall, enjoys ripping up twenty-foot pine trees, and knows me,” she snorted, “as Hermy.”" |hair=Brown - "It was much larger in proportion to the body than a human head, almost perfectly round and covered with tightly curling, close-growing hair the colour of bracken." Bracken is described, both here and here, as being a light brown. It is much more likely that Grawp's hair is the brown bracken colour than green. |eyes=Brown-green - "The small eyes were a muddy greenish-brown and just now were half gummed together with sleep." |skin=Grey - "They looked up into his startlingly huge face, which resembled a grey full moon swimming in the gloom of the clearing." |hidef= |family=*Father *Fridwulfa (mother) † *Rubeus Hagrid (half-brother) |hidea=Hide |job= |loyalty=*Hagrid family *Order of the Phoenix (during the Battle of Hogwarts) }} Grawp (b. post 1931) was a giant that was known, despite standing a full sixteen feet tall, for his small stature and short height. He was the son of Fridwulfa and an unnamed giant and, therefore, the maternal half-brother of Rubeus Hagrid. Biography Early life Around 1931, the giantess Fridwulfa abandoned her human husband Mr Hagrid and their infant child Rubeus Hagrid, a half-giant, who was smaller in stature than she wanted. She consequently rejoined her own kind in the mountains, and there she found a new mate. The two gave birth to the giant Grawp who, despite being a full-blooded giant, was still particularly small, and due to this he, too, was abandoned. He was frequently bullied by the other giants thereafter due to his small size. 1995 Rubeus Hagrid, along with his newly-found friend Olympe Maxime, paid a visit to a tribe of giants in June of 1995, on the orders of headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in an attempt to bring the giants over as allies of the Order of the Phoenix in the war against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. After three days at the giant camp, Hagrid discovered his half-brother Grawp. He later dragged Grawp back to Hogwarts with him due to the bullying he knew Grawp had received, and presumably to protect Grawp from Voldemort's enslavement of the giants. Despite his previous abuse, Grawp continuously attempted to return to the camp, but Hagrid forced him through England against his will. Hagrid kept Grawp in the Forbidden Forest for months, teaching him manners and pieces of English as they went. The other inhabitants of the forest, namely the centaurs, noticed these attempts and tried to warn Hagrid that his trial was futile. 1996 Hagrid later revealed Grawp's presence to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, asking them to look after Grawp in case he got sacked by Dolores Umbridge, despite their disapproval of Grawp's presence.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 30 (Grawp) After Hagrid was later temporarily sacked by Umbridge, Grawp became upset about his absense and after chasing the centaurs away from Harry and Hermione before they could attack them, demanded about Hagrid's presence from Hermione, who responded that she didn't know where he was.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 33 (Fight and Flight) After Voldemort's return and Umbridge's sacking from Hogwarts, Grawp was later reunited with Hagrid and was later sent by Dumbledore and Hagrid to live in the mountains near Hogsmeade, presumably in the cave where Hagrid hid after his sacking by Umbridge, with Hagrid commenting he was far happier there than in the Forest. Hagrid additionally considered getting a female giant for Grawp to socialise with, something Harry usually would have protested against but was unable to do so due to his grief over Sirius Black's death.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 38 (The Second War Begins) Grawp also proved to be an indirect factor to Harry, Ron and Hermione discontinuing Care of Magical Creatures once they began their sixth year as they disapproved of Hagrid's idea to train Grawp to be his teaching assistant alongside Hagrid's tendancy to teach dangerous creatures over more amicable ones.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 9 (The Half-Blood Prince) 1997 By the next year, however, Grawp had become much more docile and lost his violent edge. He attended the Funeral of Albus Dumbledore, standing in clothes the size of mar-quees. By this time he had developed a large sense of compassion, his head bent with sorrow, and patted his half-brother to comfort him, unintentionally smashing him into the ground due to his immense strength. After the funeral ended, Grawp was seen embracing Hagrid, who was still grieving over Dumbledore's death. 1998 In March of 1998, he and his brother ran from the Death Eaters due to the two of them having held a Support Harry Potter party at Hagrid's hut in the Death Eater-controlled school, and they both afterwards hid in the Cave near Hogsmeade for the remainder of the war. On 1 May of that same year, Hagrid and Grawp heard Voldemort's magically enhanced voice from their cave, delivering an ultimatum of handing Harry Potter over to him or else starting a battle. Grawp carried Hagrid and their boarhound Fang, smashing right through the boundaries and then launching Hagrid and Fang together as one through the window of the First Floor Corridor, in which Harry was wandering, and then stumbled off to join the fight below. As Grawp fought one of Voldemort's giants later on, it finally made Harry, Hermione and Ron realise he was indeed an undersized giant, having previously questioned Hagrid's claims of it.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 32 (The Elder Wand) Later on, Grawp was seen alive but very angry, attacking Voldemort's giants head-first as he roared in fury. Aided by Buckbeak and the thestrals, they were quickly defeated and Grawp moved on to helping others in the fight as reinforcements arrived. Grawp eventually survived the battle, and students threw food into his laughing mouth as they celebrated the recent victory in the battle but mourned the loss of the dead. Physical appearance At sixteen feet, Grawp was considered short for a giant. He had grey skin, brown-green eyes and hair. Personality and traits Grawp was aggressive and violent, both common traits for a true giant and was known to attack his brother when in a foul mood. Despite this, Grawp loved his brother dearly and was badly upset when left alone in June of 1996. Grawp initially had great difficulties learning to trust Hagrid, however, as it took nearly a year to to gain his trust . The language barrier may have been a factor in this since Hagrid could only speak English and, after nearly a year, Grawp could barely speak comprehensible English. After nearly three years, he could still only just talk properly, and could not pronounce long or difficult words such as "Hermione", which he said as "Hermy", and "Hagrid", which he pronounced as "Hagger". However, while his language skills were still barely comprehensible, Grawp's personality on the other hand changed immensely under Hagrid's influence, despite doubts that Hagrid's efforts were completely futile. By the time he attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, Grawp became more kind, gentle, and compassionate. He showed sorrow during the funeral and attempted to comfort Hagrid, who was more devastated by Dumbledore's death, by patting and embracing him. Grawp also showed happiness and joy after Voldemort's final defeat, demonstrating that he had developed an understanding of human emotions. However, while most of his violent side was lost, he still retained some of it when he fought against the other giants during the Battle of Hogwarts. Behind the scenes *The film adaptation of showed Grawp as less a violent giant and more of a "high spirited," inquisitive child, as his half-brother, Hagrid, said. *Grawp is voiced by Tony Maudsley in the film adaptations of .Tony Maudsley to Play Grawp in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *For , the in-camera reference for Grawp was performed by William Todd-Jones, who also created Grawp's body performance as used for the sequence's pre-vis. *The original model for the film was created in 2004 by Gerald Gibbons who based it on a student he had taught back when he was a teacher. The student, Tom Hull, now attends the University of Bath. *The film adaptation shows Ron Weasley accompanying Harry and Hermione during their first visit to Grawp, as opposed to the book in which Ron was playing in a Quidditch match at that time. *In the end of the Order of the Phoenix of , Grawp is seen on a high tree trying to help Luna reach a pair of her sneakers. *It is possibly that his name is different from this as Hagrid said that it sounded like Grawp when he says his name. There is a theory that it is how he pronounces "Grow up!" *Grawp's role in the Battle of Hogwarts from was omitted from the final version of . In addition to this, the character is neither seen nor mentioned in the film. *J. K. Rowling mentioned in an interview that when she was writing Grawp's parts into the book that she knew she was giving the filmmakers a challenge when it came time to bring the giant to life on the big screen."'Harry Potter: A Blue Peter Special.' Blue Peter (CBBC), July 20 2007" at Accio Quote! Appearances * in 1995]] * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Grawp es:Grawp fr:Graup no:Gnurrg ru:Грохх fi:Ruaah pl:Graup Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Forbidden Forest Category:Giants Category:Green-eyed individuals Category:Males Category:Order of the Phoenix allies